Legends' Rage: Episode 22
Jupico and Drarieror are going at it again, by Drarieror’s request, while Termoce and Aquerm are proving a case of them actually being done with trying to find Wolf... ( Jupico lands behind Drarieror with their backs facing each other ) ( Drarieror back kicks Jupico, but misses as Jupico backflips over him ) ( Jupico lands in front of Drarieror ) ( Drarieror tries grabbing Jupico with both his arms ) ( Jupico counters with another backflip, kicking Drarieror’s jaw and landing further away from Drarieror ) ( Drarieror falls to the ground ) < Jupico) You're missing effort > Drarieror) Listen old man you're too fast for me to even try! < Jupico) Wolfie's going to be faster > Drarieror) *Shoulder cannons begin to light up* Wolfie's also more larger. < Jupico) But also more tougher > Drarieror) *Flames start to spill over* Nope, not at all! *Releases two fiery dragons at Jupico* ( Jupico stands still as the fiery dragons make impact with him ) Drarieror) HA, I GOT YOU! *Flames start to pull back into Drarieror’s cannons* ( Jupico slides, but not by much ) Drarieror) NOW HOW ABOUT *Runs and jumps into the air* TH- CRAAAAA ( Jupico grabs the lengthy bodies of both dragons and yanks them ) ( Drarieror rockets towards Jupico ) Drarieror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! ( Jupico bows ) ( Drarieror faceplants onto the ground ) < Jupico) Waste of a jump, Drarieror, make every movement count > ( Jupico chops both fiery dragons from their necks; the two fiery dragons dissipate ) ( Drarieror lifts his head off the ground ) ( Jupico looks over and backs up ) ( Drarieror gets onto his left knee ) ( Jupico runs forward, his feet both turning into green flames ) ( Drarieror gets back to a standing position ) ( Jupico jumps up and both of his feet land on the back of Drarieror’s skull ) < Jupico) Every movement I make has a purpose. Drarieror, you need purpose behind everything if you think you have a chance against Wolfie > ( Drarieror faceplants into the ground once more, with green flames bursting ) ( Jupico gets off Drarieror’s head ) < Jupico) I know you can do better than this > ( Jupico lifts Drarieror’s head off the ground with his foot ) Drarieror) *Groggy* I can and will do better when I have a fair fight. ( Jupico pushes Drarieror’s head back and kicks his skull with that same foot ) ( Drarieror falls onto his back ) ( Jupico backflips ) ( Drarieror doesn’t move ) ( Jupico’s feet crash onto Drarieror’s chest ) ( Jupico jumps high into the sky, turning to green flames before reaching his peak ) ( Drarieror continues to not move ) BOOM! ( Green flames erupt, as Jupico lands back onto Drarieror’s chest ) ( Drarieror returns to his ball form ) < Jupico) There's so much potential in you, Pyrym didn't choose you for nothing. Drarieror, you put up little...I need you to fight to your potential next time > Legends' Rage: Episode 22 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 23 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Jupico Category:Drarieror